The impregnation of catheters by quinolines has been described in numerous publications.
The publication EP-A-0 328 421 relates to a known method of antibacterial securement by a matrix of polymeric resin, first dissolved in an organic solvent. It is this resin which will then be secured on the polymer. This mode of securement is indirect.
The publication EP-A-0 207 624 relates to methods of preparation of an anti-infection polymer in a direct manner, comprising different stages. First, an immersion of the polymer in a solution of antimicrobial agents dissolved in an organic solvent, then, the immersion of the polymer in an organic solvent which can contain metallic salts, finally the immersion of the polymer in an organic solvent containing antimicrobials. It is dried after this immersion.
The publication EP-A-0 379 269 relates to the incorporation of chlorhexidine in a polymer during its manufacture. This technique uses a heating as well as a quaternary ammonium compound of the type of tridodecyl methyl ammonium chloride (TDMAC) so as to permit ultimate securement of the antibiotic. It is thus an indirect utilization. On the other hand, the doctor who wishes to use this type of technique must dip the polymer in the antimicrobial just before its use because there is no possibility of preserving the polymer treated with the antibiotic.
The publication EP-A-0 141 628 relates to the use of chlorhexidine and therefore of its cationic functions for the direct securement on latex. In this document, there is no question of securing an antimicrobial or an antibacterial.
The publication GB-A-2 093 348 uses, to secure the antimicrobial or the antibacterial, plaster of Paris.
Finally, the publication WO-A-8 904 674 relates to the securement of an antimicrobial on a biodegradable polymer.